Just with you i fall in love
by Ji Sun
Summary: Kehidupan Lee Sungmin yang hanya hidup dengan Kakak laki-lakinya dan sang keponakan. Kehidupan yang berbeda, hidup dengan sang kakak yang belum lulus Kuliah. Kyumin / GS / update chap 1
1. prolog

Prolog

.

.

.

.

.

"OPPA hiks…hiks…"Suara tangis yang sangat keras terdengar dari rumah yang tidak begitu mewah. Tangis tersebut sangat kencang hingga terdengar dari luar rumah.

"Uljima Minnie"Seorang lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut menenangkan seorang perempuan dalam dekapan atau pelukan yang sangat erat. Walaupun lelaki tersebut samasekali tidak minitihkan air mata tapi dihatinya ia menagis.

"yesung oppa?hiks"Perempuan yang dipanggil Minnie tersebut memanggil lelaki yang memeluknya.

"Apa Minnie?"jawab lelaki tersebut yang dipanggil yesung

"kenapa omma minta ditemani di gege oppa dan heenim onnie disana?" tanya Minnie yang masih menangis. Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya dapat memeluk dengan erat lagi.

"Apa omma kesepian disana?tapi kenapa bukan aku saja oppa?hiks…hiks…" tanya Minnie lagi dan membuat air mata yesung keluar setelah ditahan dari tadi.

"Minnie tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, ini sudah direncanakan oleh tuhan Minnie"jawab yesung yang masih menangis.

"Tapi oppa mereka meninggalkan chanyeol"Minnie masih menangis dan melihat anak kecil berusia 6 tahun.

"Arra, apa kau ingat sebelum gege hyung pergi kita harus menjaga chanyeol kan?"Ucap yesung dengan tergar.

"ne oppa kita harus menjaga chanyeol dengan sangat baik, agar oppa disana senang"ucap Minnie denagan senyum yang tulus tapi masih ada rasa kesedihan yang sanagt mendalam.

"Ne kita harus bisa"Semangat Yesung sambil memeluk yeoja dongsaengnya.

"Shamchon nuna kenapa?"Tanya anak kecil tersebut kepada yesung yang melihat Minnie menagis. Yesung pun melepas pelukannya dari Minnie dan dia memeluk chanyeol.

"nuna tidak apa-apa. Tapi mulai sekarang yoogeun tinggal disini yah bersama shamchon dan nuna"yesung mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"memang umma dan appa kemana shamchon?"tanya chanyeol dengan sangat polos.

"Omma dan appa sudah tenang di atas bersama halmonie"jawab yesung dengan sangat sabar

"berarti mereka tidak akan kembali dong?"mata chanyeol sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya

"ne,tapi mereka pasti tetap menamani chanyeol dan menjaga chanyeol diatas sana"

"Ta….p…I hiks chan….yeol…hiks ma…si…h mau di..te..ma…ni… appa…omma"Ucap chanyeol sambil menangis.

"Mereka terus menemani chanyeol kok"sekrang Minnie yang menjawab ia pun berjongkok di depan chanyeol

"mereka terus menemani chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu darah omma dan appa chanyeol terus mengalir di darahmu"Jawab Minnie bijak sambil mengelus rambut chanyeol

"itu berarti kan chanyeol selalu ditemani umma dan appa,iya kan?jadi kamu gak boleh sedih yah"Ucap Minnie dengan sangat bijak. Yah walaupun Minnie masih kelas 3 Junior high school tapi dia sangat bijak.

"Dan Chanyeol gak akan sendiri disini kan masih ada shamchon dan nuna"Tambah yesung dengan tersenyum

"Jadi besok kita harus mengantarkan umma dan appa ke rumah tuhan"ucap yesung sambil memeluk chanyeol yang masih menangis.

T.B.C

Ini cuma prolog, kalau ada yang berminat aku lanjut hehe :D


	2. Chapter 1

"OPPA hiks…hiks…"Suara tangis yang sangat keras terdengar dari rumah yang tidak begitu mewah. Tangis tersebut sangat kencang hingga terdengar dari luar rumah.

"Uljima Minnie"Seorang lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut menenangkan seorang perempuan dalam dekapan atau pelukan yang sangat erat. Walaupun lelaki tersebut samasekali tidak minitihkan air mata tapi dihatinya ia menagis.

"yesung oppa?hiks"Perempuan yang dipanggil Minnie tersebut memanggil lelaki yang memeluknya.

"Apa Minnie?"jawab lelaki tersebut yang dipanggil yesung

"kenapa omma minta ditemani di gege oppa dan heenim onnie disana?" tanya Minnie yang masih menangis. Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya dapat memeluk dengan erat lagi.

"Apa omma kesepian disana?tapi kenapa bukan aku saja oppa?hiks…hiks…" tanya Minnie lagi dan membuat air mata yesung keluar setelah ditahan dari tadi.

"Minnie tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, ini sudah direncanakan oleh tuhan Minnie"jawab yesung yang masih menangis.

"Tapi oppa mereka meninggalkan chanyeol"Minnie masih menangis dan melihat anak kecil berusia 6 tahun.

"Arra, apa kau ingat sebelum gege hyung pergi kita harus menjaga chanyeol kan?"Ucap yesung dengan tergar.

"ne oppa kita harus menjaga chanyeol dengan sangat baik, agar oppa disana senang"ucap Minnie denagan senyum yang tulus tapi masih ada rasa kesedihan yang sanagt mendalam.

"Ne kita harus bisa"Semangat Yesung sambil memeluk yeoja dongsaengnya.

"Shamchon nuna kenapa?"Tanya anak kecil tersebut kepada yesung yang melihat Minnie menagis. Yesung pun melepas pelukannya dari Minnie dan dia memeluk chanyeol.

"nuna tidak apa-apa. Tapi mulai sekarang yoogeun tinggal disini yah bersama shamchon dan nuna"yesung mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"memang umma dan appa kemana shamchon?"tanya chanyeol dengan sangat polos.

"Omma dan appa sudah tenang di atas bersama halmonie"jawab yesung dengan sangat sabar

"berarti mereka tidak akan kembali dong?"mata chanyeol sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya

"ne,tapi mereka pasti tetap menamani chanyeol dan menjaga chanyeol diatas sana"

"Ta….p…I hiks chan….yeol…hiks ma…si…h mau di..te..ma…ni… appa…omma"Ucap chanyeol sambil menangis.

"Mereka terus menemani chanyeol kok"sekrang Minnie yang menjawab ia pun berjongkok di depan chanyeol

"mereka terus menemani chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu darah omma dan appa chanyeol terus mengalir di darahmu"Jawab Minnie bijak sambil mengelus rambut chanyeol

"itu berarti kan chanyeol selalu ditemani umma dan appa,iya kan?jadi kamu gak boleh sedih yah"Ucap Minnie dengan sangat bijak. Yah walaupun Minnie masih kelas 3 Junior high school tapi dia sangat bijak.

"Dan Chanyeol gak akan sendiri disini kan masih ada shamchon dan nuna"Tambah yesung dengan tersenyum

"Jadi besok kita harus mengantarkan umma dan appa ke rumah tuhan"ucap yesung sambil memeluk chanyeol yang masih menangis.

_**SUNGMIN P.O.V**_

Aku merasa kasian melihat chanyeol yang masih kecil ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yah pasti sangat sedih begitu juga aku. Orang tua chanyeol adalah oppaku yang selalu bekerja untuk membiayai kami. Oppa dan onnie akan pergi ke Cina untuk suatu alasan dan tragisnya mereka mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan mati semua.

Yah dirumah ini kami akan hanya tinggal ber 3. Kalian bertanya kemana omma dan appaku? Ommaku meninggal saat aku masih pertama kali masuk junior high school. Dan appaku entah pergi kemana sejak kecil dia pergi entah kemana, jadi aku dibesarkan tanpa kasih seorang ayah memang merana hidupku ini.

"Oppa apa chanyeol sudah tidur?"Ucapku pada yesung oppa yang sedang berada di kamar chanyeol, yah memang sedari tadi kami disini di kamar chanyeol untuk menemaninya tidur.

"Sudah,wae?"Tanya yesung oppa

"Oppa kita tidur disini saja ne?"Pintaku manja

"ne sekarang tidur lah mau aku nyamyikan?"Tanya yesung oppa memang suara yesung oppa benar-benar merdu

"ne oppa" akhirnya yesung oppa pun menyanyi sampai aku terlelap

_**SUNGMIN P.O.V END**_

_**YESUNG P.O.V**_

"hah akhirya mereka tertidur juga"Ucapku saat mengetahui 2 malaikatku tertidur

Ah yah perkenalkan aku lee jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil yesung. Aku sudah hampir lulus di High school. Dan mereka berdua adalah keponakanku dan adikku tersayang. Keponakanku berumur 6 tahun dan akan sekolah kelas 2. Klau adikku bernama Lee Sungmin dia akan SMA.

"Hyung kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?"Tanyaku entah pada siapa

"hah baiklah hyung umma aku akan menjaga mereka dengan sangat baik untuk kalian dan aku akan berkerja keras agar dapat membiayai sekolah kita. Doa kan aku hyung nuna umma" ucapku sambil tersenyum

_**=SUJU COUPLE=**_

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"Tanyaku

"siap oppa","siap shamchon"Ucap mereka bersamaan

"kajja kita berangkat"

_**=SKIP TIME= (Selesai pemakaman)**_

_**YESUNG P.O.V end**_

_**AUTHOR P.O.V**_

"Oppa bagaimana kita mendapatkan uang untuk kita hidup?"Tanya Minnie pada sang oppa yang telah duduk santai di ruang tamu

"Oppa mungkin akan bekerja paruh waktu Minnie"Jawab Yesung sambil mengelus rambut chanyeol yang tertidur di pahanya

"Kalau begitu Minnie akan berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa saat di SMA oppa agar dapat meringankan keuangan oppa"Ucap Minnie penuh semangat

"Jika tak dapat juga tak apa Minnie"Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum

"Yah oppa jangan meremehkanku aku pasti bisa mendapatkan beasiswa seperti oppa" yah memang yesung saat SMA mendapatkan beasiswa dan dapat dibilang dia murid yang pintar

"Ah baiklah dongsaeng oppa Hwaiting ne…"Yesung memberi semangat pada Minnie

"ne, Oppa kenapa oppa tidak bekerja di café saja?"Tanya Minnie yang baru ingat bahwa ia membuka café yang sudah cukup terkenal.

"Itu tidak akan cukup Minnie, lagian oppa akan memberhentikan beberapa pekerja agar kita tidak kerepotan"

"Ah oppa bagaimana kalau Minnie bekerja saja waktu pulang sekolah disana?"

"Apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu oppa,kalau begitu aku akan bekerja disana"

"Lalu Chanyeol bagaimana?"

"tentu saja aku ajak oppa di café, disana kan ada kamar juga kan?"

"Boleh juga, baiklah"

"SEMANGAT OPPA"Minnie memberi semangat pada oppanya

"Semangat Minnie"Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum tulus

'aku beruntung memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu Minnie"Batin yesung sambil menatap Minnie

_**1 Tahun Kemudian**_

"Pagi oppa"

Cup

"Pagi chanyeol"

Cup

"Pagi nuna"jawab si kecil chanyeol

"Oppa kau tak kuliah?"tanya Minnie saat melihat sang oppa masih dengan pakaian santai rumah

"Hari kosong dan aku akan bekerja di kantor leeteuk nuna" jawab yesung. Yah sekarang yesung bekerja di sebuah kantor sebagai pemasaran. Yah walaupun ia belum lulus kuliah tapi menurut leeteuk yesung memiliki keterampilan untuk memasarkan barang.

"Owh yah Minnie nanti kau mau ke café?"Tanya Yesung sambil membuat roti untuk chanyeol dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Minnie karena mulutnya penuh dengan roti

"Aku juga ikut ke café dan membantu loh"Ucap si kecil Chanyeol

"membantu apa,membantu ngerecokin iya"Jawab Minnie setelah menelan rotinya

"Ayo lah nuna yang penting kan aku ikut membantu"

"Aish kalian ini selalu saja, sana kalian berangkat"Suruh yesung

"Baik lah"ucap Minnie dan Chanyeol bersamaan

CUP

CUP

"Kami berangkat" Ucap Minnie dan Chanyeol bersamaan setelah mencium pipi sang oppa dan shamchon

"Mereka selalu saja"saat melihat Minnie dan Chanyeol yang bertengkar saat keluar rumah

_**=SUJU COUPLE=**_

"Chanyeol nanti tunggu nuna ok, jangan pergi ke café sendiri" Ucap Minnie pada Chanyeol saat di bus

"Iy nuna cerewet, kemarin sih nuna lama jadi aku berangkat sendiri"

"Ish kau ini kemarin nuna mencarimu tau"Ucap Minnie sambil menyentil dahi Chanyeol

"Aish appo nuna"Rengek Chanyeol sambil mengusap dahinya

"Biar, nanti tunggu di Kantin SMA ne"Suruh Minnie. Yah memang mereka sekolah di lingukup yang sama yaitu SM Academy yang terdiri dari Elementery, Junior, sampai High School.

"Iya nuna cerewet, tapi aku pesen apa saja ok"Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan pspnya dari tas.

"Terserahmu saja tapi nuna tidak ikut bayar"

"Aish nuna kau pelit sekali"gerutu Chanyeol

_**=DI TEMPAT LAIN=**_

Seorang lelaki baru saja keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Lelaki tersebut dari tangga dan jalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kyu kau tidak mau sarapan dengan kami?"Seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil laki-laki tersebut dan laki-laki tersebut pun berhenti

"Tidak"Jawab dengan ekspresi dingin

"ayo lah cho kyuhyun kau tak ingin sarapan dulu"wanita paruh baya tersebut masih saja menyuruh sang anak untuk anak untuk sarapan bersama

"Tidak, aku berangkat"Ucap lelaki yang di panggill kyuhyun dengan segera pergi dari rumah menuju motornya.

_**KYUHYUN P.O.V**_

"Mereka seenaknya menyuruhku saja"ucapku sedikit kesal

Ah iya perkenalkan nama ku Cho Kyuhyun sekolah di SM academy Kelas 1 High School. Dan aku juga pewaris tunggal perusahaan terkenal loh. Sekarang aku sangat bersemangat ke sekolah agar dapat mengerjai seseorang. Yah itu lah hiburan untukku.

"Ah itu dia"ucapku saat melihat dia berjalan menuju gerbang bersama seorang anak kecil.

"Hai Minnie"Sapaku dengan senyum yang dapat membuat anak satu sekolah terkapar, kecuali dia.

"Nuna pacarmu tuh"

"Heh pabo dia bukan pacarku"Ucap Minnie pada anak kecil

"Hei kau kasar sekali pada anak kecil itu sampai kau bilang pabo"Ucapku

"Memang kenapa masalah?"Tanaya Minnie Sewot

"yah ahjussi aku bukan anak kecil tau"Ucap anak kecil tersebut. Eh tunggu dia panggil aku apa 'AHJUSSI'

"Yah aku tidak setua itu kali"Ucapku

"biar saja,salah siapa memanggilku anak kecil"

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan memanggilmu anak kecil","dan jangan pernah panggil aku ahjussi ok"ucapku

"jagan chanyeol paggil saja dia ahjussi"Ucap Minnie senang

"Yah kalian memang, Aish awas saja kau nanti"Ancamku memberi seriagai andalanku

"Siapa takut"

"AHJUSSI"Kudengar suara anak kecil itu menggil saat aku melaju menuju parkiran dan aku berhenti sebentar dan menoleh pada anak kecil tadi

"JIKA KAU INGIN MENGERJAI NUNA, AKU AKAN MENDOAKANMU SEMANGAT HYUNG" Teriaknya dan kulihat Minnie sekarang akan memarahinya dan dia berlari menuju gedung elementary school.

"Hahaha lucu sekali anak itu"Gumamku smbil kembali melajukan motorku menuju parkiran

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Akhirnya part 1 dapat di publish

Maaf update lama baru bisa ke warnet hehehe

Ada yang berminat gak sama ff ini?

Maaf juga banyak Typo, Kalau bisa kasih saran ya hehe


End file.
